My New Boss
by Loki Milano
Summary: Set after Season 7, when a new Chief of Medicine and Jordan's goddaughter move into Sacred Heart, just what effect well it have on everyone's lives?


Disclaimer: Scrubs, Sacred Heart and it's myriad of characters do not belong to me! I'm just addicted to them.

_Italics signify thoughts_

_**Bold italics signify daydreams**_

Please read and review!

* * *

My New Boss

_You never know who you're going to meet in life, how your relationships will develop. If a stranger will become a friend; an enemy, or remain a stranger. Yet sometimes, one person can affect the lives of many, even if they never realise it. _

It was September. A time of change; the start of new things. The period long, lazy summers prepared you for. A freak Indian summer had come as a nice surprise to the staff and patients at Sacred Heart Hospital. Well, it would have come as a nice surprise if everyone wasn't so damn pissed off. It was like an infection, spreading from person to person the minute they made eye contact. The reason? Change. Too much of it in too shorter space of time.

Dr Cox had been the instigator. The hospital board had found themselves a new Chief of Medicine, and it wasn't him. As he stormed through the main corridor, he knocked a random clipboard out of somebody's hand, Nurse Shirley's, before parting the crowds with a simple step.

Nurse Shirley, after picking up her fallen files whilst silently fuming, was tapped on the shoulder by Elliot Reid asking where Mrs Hunter's file was, to which she all but threw the clipboard in to her face. Elliot yelled at an intern; that incidentally wasn't her intern; about ordering the wrong test, and the intern just glared at Chris Turk, who knocked into a random nurse without apologising, who spilled coffee over Carla Espinoza...

"JD! Stop going off in to a daydream!" fumed the Dominican nurse.

_Whoa. Where did that come from? Everyone's been so tense today. Oooh, I remember. The new Chief of Medicine's coming in today. Blood sucker. Dr Cox should so have that job! _

_**Dr Cox was in Bob Kelso's old office, the room was oddly light and rosy and there was cheerful music playing. Dr Cox was writing reports, looking very stressed. Until the door opened and JD bounced in.**_

"_**Good morning chief!" JD greeted cheerfully,**_

"_**Good morning sport, are those muffins for me?" asked Dr Cox, looking hopefully at the basket JD held in his hands.**_

"_**Are they ever?!" JD responded chirpily, "It's the least I could do for you giving me that magnificent raise and officially making me godfather!"**_

"_**Well, it's the least I could do for my number one partner!"**_

"Mm. Blueberry," murmured JD as he snapped out of his day dream.

"Does he do that often?" a foreign voice, British actually, asked behind him.

"All the time. He should see somebody," now, that was Jordan.

A confused JD turned around and came face to face with Jordan, which was a scary prospect in itself, but there was a pretty-faced girl next door type in jeans and a t-shirt standing next to her. He had no idea who the brunette was, but she had gorgeous light green eyes, he was about to slip in to another daydream, until Jordan clicked her fingers,

"Hello, Hairspray, over here. You know, in normalpeopleville,"

"What is it Jordan?" the annoyance was rubbing off on JD, "And who's this?"

He got his answer when the pint-sized young woman offered her hand, shaking a still confused JD's, "Hi, I'm Amy, Amy Jason,"

"JD," replied JD, frowning as he puzzled over the bouncy English girl, he looked at Jordan, "Friend of yours?"

"Goddaughter actually," Jordan shrugged

JD couldn't quite believe it. The poor, poor girl, what insanity had caused her parents to entrust her to the care of the devil woman? "Seriously?"

"For my sins, yes," confirmed Amy. Jordan looked so proud at her insult,

"She's staying with us a few days. We thought it would be fun to come watch people get annoyed now the new boss is moving on in."

"That's...charming," JD worried for Amy's state of mind if she was around Ms Sullivan too long.

There was suddenly a commotion along the corridor as Doug came speeding along, scared out of his wits. He was shouting something but his voice was so high pitched various Doctors and Nurses and even patients just looked at each other, completely confused, until he got close to them,

"She's here! She's here!" squawked Doug.

JD, Jordan and Amy looked at each other, each one as clueless as the next. Until they saw her. Striding in slow-motion down the corridor was a slim, gorgeous woman with curly black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a simple black dress and a lab coat. All the males' eyes popped out of their heads and all the women growled with jealousy. No doubt about it, she was hot.

"Oh mama," Todd had appeared from nowhere, "I so want to hit that."

"Hell, even I'd want to hit that..." muttered a familiar voice behind them.

Elliot was back; as was most of the hospital staff, purely out of curiosity. She was standing at the nurse's station just behind them with Carla. At her comment most of the male population groaned in pleasure and she rolled her eyes. The ethereal woman seemed to glide down the hall with her coat flying behind her. She came to an abrupt stop in front of JD, with everyone pretending like they were doing something really important as soon as she did.

_Whoo boy. Control yourself JD. Yes she's ridiculously hot, but you can't look a fool in front of everyone..._

He was practically bursting with hormones, when ridiculously hot doctor smiled at him, "Hi there, I'm looking for Doctor Cox? I'm the new Chief of Medicine,"

"Oh, he's gonna hate that," Jordan couldn't keep the glee from her voice,

Just as people were wondering what on earth she meant, a sudden sense of foreboding and anger seeped in to the hall, as Dr Cox slowly stalked towards them...

_**Wherever Dr Cox's feet touched, the ground started dying, spreading out from the floor and up the walls, aging everything hundreds of years like a nuclear winter, the few unfortunates who screamed and tried to run in fear were shrivelled up in to skeletons and dissolved, and he was getting closer to JD...**_

"Oh, there you are. Doctor Cox," greeted the new doctor cheerfully, releasing JD from his nightmarish thoughts.

"Doctor Hunter," Dr Cox growled, not quite as cheerful,

"Morning Aunt Nicki," Amy smiled, leaning on the desk.

Everything clicked in to place then. Doctor Cox and Doctor Hunter shook hands, and had a staring contest at the same time, mentally trying to better each other; and every doctor, nurse and patient found themselves falling into two parties; those loyal to Doctor Cox who thought he should have stayed Chief of Medicine because he knew Sacred Heart better than anyone and this pretty raven-haired doctor was already causing conflict and those completely enamoured by Dr Hunter's cool calmness and confidence and her extraordinarily good looks. Only Jordan and Amy seemed unaffected,

"This is going to be fun," decided Jordan.


End file.
